Opposites Attract
by luv-adictive-and-dangerous
Summary: Fang is the school bad boy; Max is the nerdy quiet girl in the back of the room; Iggy is the football jock; Lizzy is Iggys twin sister; Nudge is the teachers pet; Gazzy is the geek; and Angel is Fang's little sister. What will happen when ther worlds crash together in a dark and twisted world were nothing is never as it seems, and will the seven ordinary teens make it out alive?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! New fan-fic time! Sooo in this they have no wings. Please review below. I want you guys' opinion. If you don't review I will not continue! Well here it is…**

**GAZZY P.O.V**

I woke up late and missed the bus, so I am walking to school. _great!_I pushed up my glasses higher. I was lost in thought, of how mad Max would be that I over slept and she had to ride the bus alone, when I heard someone yell,

"Hey bro, ya need a ride?" I looked up to see the football team's star quarter-back, Iggy, in a red pick-up.

"Seriously?" I cocked my eye brow in question.

"NO! AS IF!" he picked up speed as my face fell then to my surprise he stopped and got out, "yea bro I'm serious, hoppin' dude." He grabbed my bag before I could protest and put it in the bed of the truck, "ya gonna just stand there or get in?" I hopped in and Iggy started driving.

"Is there a reason you offered the ride?" I asked knowing there was.

"You're good bro, yea there is… ya see my computer is broke and I can't afford to hire a pro. And I know you're good with stuff like that and maybe you could fix it in exchange for a free ride to and from school."

"Sure shouldn't be that hard… and call me Gazzy or Gaz not dude or bro."

"Kay… we be here!" he yelled, and parked. I hopped out of the truck as Iggy threw me my bag. I took off to find Nudge and Max. _Great Max is going to be mad!_

**Kay that's all for the first chapter I got to get to a new years party! Don't forget to R-E-V-I-E-W! review update longer better chapters later! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey peeps! Next chapter! Now 2 of you reviewed, and… uh one of you reviewed "Pie!" and that's cool. I just want your opinion. So here it is….**

**MAX P.O.V**

_He actually ditched me! Gaz is in for it! He's a jerk! _I looked around to see if Gazzy would show. I looked past the populars and Lisa clones to see if he was there. _Were in the world could he be? He loves school he wouldn't ditch. _I pushed my glasses up higher and started reading.

"Hey Max! You really are a nerd aren't you? I remember you used to be fun! Where's your geek? He not show?" Angel, one of the populars, taunted. _Keep your mouth shut, Ride. Don't give in to your former self. _

"Ange, don't tease her. Its not right." Fang, the school bad boy who smoked and hit on anything that moved, told his little sister.

"Shut it, Nick, you're not the boss of me!" she turned to stare her brother down.

"Angel, one my name is Fang and two I'm the boss of you at school and at the bus stop so leave her alone before I drag you in those bushes and hit you so hard that you don't remember anything." Angel shut up and settled for glares my way. The buss appeared down from around the corner. I got on last and started making my way to the back. Angel tripped me when I pasted and I fell to the floor. I got up and saw Nudge not to far away. _That's it!_

"Nudge catch!" I threw my bag and books to her. Everyone was dead silent. I rarely talked loudly. "You are such and ungrateful little priss, Angel! I'm sick and tired of you and all your dumb idiotic wanna be friends!" I got in Angel's face and yelled. She looked horrified, her eyes were wide and she was frozen. "Well, you got anything to say for your self?" suddenly she stood and threw a punch that I easily dodged. I laughed at her attempt. "One, you punch like crap. Two, you should know I can fight and you don't want to mess with me." I said ice dripping like venom from my voice. I threw a punch landing it right in her jaw. She fell back in her seat. "Next time you want to tease me and my friends think about right now and how I kicked your butt." I whispered in her ear and went back to my seat by Nudge. I had to listen to her rant and rave about how Gazzy would be mad that I gave in to my anger. I know he will be mad but I don't care I like d the feeling of my fist connecting with Angel's face and it was for a good reason.

**Okay that's all you have to tell me if you want longer chapters. And REVIEW I WANT YOUR OPPINION! Danger, twist, turns, and romance ahead! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Well, I opened over twenty messages on my email this morning all were reviews, follows, and favorites! And almost everyone wants longer chapters! So just for you guys I will try to make longer chapters! You guys are awesome! Well here's the next chapter…**

**GAZZY P.O.V**

"Hey, Max! Wait up!" I called to my best friend who was getting off the bus.

"Where were you? You left me and Nudge!" she said and playfully slapped my shoulder.

"I caught a ride." I said with a cocky grin.

"Whooooo?"

"Well about th…" I was cut off by Iggy yelling,

"Dude, uh, Gaz you dropped your phone."

"Oh, thanks man. Hey can my friend here ride with us? I'm going to her house after I fix your computer."

"Sure, Gaz any of your friends can. Don't even have to ask." Iggy said. Max looked at me like I was crazy. _This is kind of funny._

"Thanks man."

"No prob." Iggy walked off and started talking with the other football players.

"What the h…"

"Max don't you even finish that word!"

"Sorry, what in the world was that?!"

"I'm fixing his computer, so he's giving me and apparently my friends a ride to and from school."

"Oh."

"Where's Nud…"

"HEY!" I screamed like a little girl as Nudge jumped out of nowhere. The girls started laughing hysterically.

"Oh, did Max tell you what happened on the bus?!" Nudge suddenly said.

"No, what happened?" I raised an eye brow, and noticed Max gesturing for Nudge to zip it, but Nudge kept going.

"Angel tripped Max then Max stood up and threw her stuff to me then she totally, lik…"

"NUDGE BREATH!"

"Oh right." She took a deep breath and continued, "Max stood up to Angel, completely told her off! Then Angel got sooo mad that she threw a punch aiming for Max right in the nose, but Max dodged it! And then Max punched her right in the jaw!"

"MAX! Why did you do that?!"

"One, it felt good to see that priss close to tears, and two, she threw the first punch. Why does it matter that I punched a chick that deserved it?"

"I don't want you turning into the person Jeb wanted you to be."

"DON'T YOU DARE BRING MY DAD INTO THIS! HE'S GONE AND DOESN'T INFLUENCE ME ANYMORE!" Max screeched, earning some attention mostly from the populars. There was one face particular I noticed and that was Fang Night, he looked at Max differently then everyone else, he watched her with respect and interest, not disgust and pity.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"No your not you'll bring it up again to keep me in line next time."

"No I promise I will never ever bring it up again."

"Kay, but last chance Robert." Max glared at me and turned away. It amused me how she used my real name when she was mad.

"Okay, you won't regret it Maximum!" I called after her. She turned with a half smile on her face.

"At least my real name rocks, Robert!" she chuckled and kept walking. Yep that's Maximum Ride for ya.

**IGGY P.O.V**

~~~~ After school ~~~~

I was putting away my books for the day when I noticed a note in my locker. I opened the note and read it,

Dear Jason Johnson,

I have your twin here. And some of your friends targeted next. There's nothing you can do to stop me. You call the cops and I'll either kill you or your sister. 

"No not Lizzy!" I mumbled and ran to my truck. Maybe, hopefully Gazzy and his friends are as smart as they look. Then some thing crossed my mind, _they'd have to go though Mom and Dad to get to Lizzy!_

**Danger, excitement, twists, and turns at every corner! Remember if you don't review then I won't continue! Read on, and fly high,**

**~ Love-addictives-and-dangerous~ **


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, did you guys just not like my last chapter?! I mean two, maybe three, reviews. We went from seven to two or three! That makes me sad. Oh well. I've been forgetting the disclaimer but just assume I don't own Maximum Ride and the only character I do own is Iggy's twin, Lizzy. Well here's the fourth chapter…**

**GAZZY P.O.V**

"I got one too." I said to Iggy, as I dug in my back pocket. I found my threatening letter, and read it aloud, "Dear Robert Smith, your next… see you soon." Nudge dug in her shoulder bag and dug out a note similar to mine and Iggy's.

"Mine it written in poem form… Roses are red, violets are blue, and I can't wait to kill you." She read aloud. We all turned to Max expecting her to pull out a piece of paper and read it, but she didn't.

"Don't look at me… I didn't get one… let me see that." Nudge handed her the note she got. Max's eyes got wide and she started breathing hard.

"Max, what is it?" I asked walking her to Iggy's open tailgate to sit down.

"I know this hand-wrighting." She said in the slightest whisper, "and I think I know were he is." She added with a little more steel in her voice.

"Who, and were?! Spit it out, Max, he has my sister!" Iggy exploded in frustration. Max stood up, and I put my hand on her shoulder, but she shrugged it off. She got right up in Iggy's face and said, with ice and hurt in her voice.

"Who, my dad, where, the old neighborhood on the other side of town were I used to live." She jerked away to gather her strength again that when I saw I single tear stream down her face, then I heard voices toward the school. Fang and Angel emerged from the doors Angel was breathing unevenly and crying. They were both holding a piece of paper. I assumed Iggy took notice too, because he was studying their every move.

"It's okay Ange, we will tell the cops and they can protect us." Fang said to Angel.

"Hey dude! Come here!" Iggy yelled to them. Fang ushered Angel over to us. Max came back, her face impassive.

"I thought everyone went home already." Fang said to Iggy.

"On a normal day everyone would be, but today is not a normal day."

"How so?"

"Three of us got threatening notes." Iggy said and Max looked at him like he was crazy.

"You too?"

"Yes, and we can't go to the cops or my sister or me gets it."

"Then what do we do?" Fang asked going over possibilities. Then Max spoke up.

"Go to the place where my nightmare started."

**MAX P.O.V**

My senses were on over load as we parked across the street from where I used to live. The whole ride we were going over possibilities of attack. I was tired of them going over useless plans, so I stepped in.

"Look, my dad isn't one of the idiotic criminals you see on TV or read about in books. He is armed, dangerous, and cunning. First we need weapons. Anybody got any thing?" we all looked at Fang who pulled out a case that held five pocket knifes. "We're one short." I pointed out. It still kind of scared me that Fang carried around five knifes in his jacket pocket.

"No we ain't." Iggy lifted up the middle seat to reveal a machete and a butterfly knife, and as if that wasn't enough he pulled out a pocket knife.

"Nice." I said eyeing the butterfly knife. "Now the two most skilled should get the machete and butterfly knife." Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel stepped back. So it was between Me, Iggy, and Fang. "What age did you start using a knife and carrying it around?" I asked them.

"Ten," Iggy replied.

"Six," fang said knowing he would get one.

"Two, so it looks like it's me and Fang. I looked at him hoping he would pick the machete. He reached in and automatically grabbed the machete. I snatched up the butterfly knife. "Now everyone gets a pocket knife. Then we split into groups of two, the buddy system. In the end it will come down to if you can navigate around the house. So since Gazzy, Nudge, and I are the only ones who know the house Iggy, Fang and Angel will be put with one of us. Choose who you want now." Iggy automatically went over to Nudge, Angel didn't was to be with me after what happened so she went with Gazzy. _Great I'm stuck with Fang._ "Okay we remain in one group as long as we can. Then when we absolutely have to we split up. It's probably not just my dad so expect anything, and everything. Expect wounds, pain, blood, and, possibly, deaths, but have faith that you will survive. Rememb…"

"We get it. Now lets move out." Fang said.

"Okay, lets move out." I repeated and lead the way to the old broken house. As we walked in I remembered one day here.

******** FLASH BACK***********

"Come on Maximum, get mad, get angry, and kill it! It won't matter it's a dumb, idiotic, creature!" My dad yelled at ten-year-old me holding a baby blue-jay.

"It's just a baby! It has it's whole life ahead of it! I'm not going to kill it!" I sobbed petting the little bird.

"Oh yes you will!" suddenly he grabbed my little hands and made them rip it's little head off. I cried harder as he rubbed my hands in the blood. "Now was that so hard? Its okay don't cry baby, daddy is here." He whispered as if I was a little kid who just got a shot.

"You disgust me! How do you live with yourself?! And you're not my dad! You're just Jeb!" I though a kick and hit him in the groin. Suddenly I was brutally tackled by my older brother, Ari, and punched by my older sister, Ella.

******REALITY*****

_What happened to Ari and Ella? _I thought as I came back to reality. Fang kicked the door down and we stepped in side. Suddenly me and Fang were tackled and beat by Ari. I jabbed my butterfly knife in his stomach, and watched as the life drained from his eyes. Fang and I worked to throw him off us. We finally got him off and stood up and looked at Ari, and found Ella beside him. She started yelling at me,

"MAX YOU KILLED YOUR OWN BROTHER, HOW COULD YOU DO THIS!" I froze as she got closer. I saw the shine of a blade. _Oh no._ my butterfly knife was still in Ari and my pocket knife fell out in the struggle. I was defenseless. Suddenly she lunged and Fang jumped in front of me right as Ella stabbed him in the stomach he stabbed Ella in the chest, Ella fell over dead. Fang just fell to the floor. Angel dropped down beside him and touched his wound as blood seeped though his shirt. Angel drug her fingers though her hair. I noticed that with the blood in her hair and knife loose in her left hand as she looked at her brother, she looked like Sherri Moon Zombie from the old movie House of a Thousand Corpses. I knelt down to examine his wounds._ Okay this is good; she missed all of his organs so he will be fine._

"Fang, why did you do that?" I asked as I patched his wound trying to ignore his rock hard abs.

"Because you would have done the same for me."

**Cliffy! Now there was action, danger, twist, turns, and romance! If I do not get a lot of reviews then I will be upset, and not update anymore! So… REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys so sorry I didn't update yesterday! But uh, lootmagoot thanks for your suggestion and you kind of got a head of me in the story. (Sorry if I screwed up your screen name). Well here it is chapter…uh… five!**

**FANG P.O.V**

Max pulled out a small pocket first aid kit and started patched my wound up.

"Fang, why did you do that?" she acted as if I was crazy to take a knife for her.

"Because you would have done the same for me." I said wincing as she put disinfectant spray on the wound.

"How do you know I would have?" she cocked an eye brow as she stood up and picked up her weapons.

"I just do." I tried to sit up, but I was pulled to my feet by Gazzy and Iggy.

"Then your wrong I wouldn't." Max started taking in the details, most likely remembering where everything is. I noticed Angel was still crying.

"It's okay Ange, don't cry. I'm okay and we will make it out." I whispered.

"That's good; keep that in mind and a warrior attitude and you _might, _make it out alive." Max brushed past me. "okay my brother and sister aside, me and Fang are going up stairs, Iggy and Nudge take left, Gazzy and Angel, right." Max said.

"But you said…" Iggy was cut off by Max.

"Screw what I said and follow Gaz!" she whispered.

**MAX P.O.V**

"Come on." I half lead, half drug Fang up the stairs.

"So where we going up here?" Fang asked softly.

"My old room." I said not wanting to talk.

"Why?" _ Man this guy is persistent! _

"There are weapons." I said, and he finally shut up. We walked down the hall into my old room and sitting right there on the bed was the ugliest face in the world, Jeb.

"MAX! Baby what a surprise! I missed you! It's been years!"

"Save it Jeb! I know what you've been up to!" I yelled and stepped in front of Fang in a protective stance.

"Oh, I see… you want to help! Max, of co…"

"You're even crazier than when I and mom left you! Why would I help you murder my friends?!"

"Max these are the kids who taunt and tease you. They're not your friends."

"Jeb, they are my friends, Gazzy and Nudge, we've been friends since I lived here! And Iggy new he may be but he is my friend and never teased me! Then there's Angel, she don't count! And then there's Fang, he stood up for me when I didn't have the courage to, because of what you wanted me to be, then when Ella attacked me he took the blade for me! You wouldn't know friends if you had any!" I yelled and he got steaming mad. He stood up and threw me against the wall exactly were he used to. I dropped my butterfly knife and only had my pocket knife. It was me verses Jeb and he had the upper hand.

"Never talk back to me Max. I thought you would have learned that by now."

"Please… don't… I'll do anything, if you just let Iggy's sister go, and let my friends go." I broke down. Fang was frozen in fear, as Jeb yanked me up off the floor.

"Max, I won't kill your friends you will." My eyes got wide. He forced me to grab my butterfly knife and edged me toward Fang. My eyes darted to the gun case in the corner, with the old lock still on it. _Okay max this is good. Now get the key off your neck and get it to Fang._ I bit the key that was on a necklace around my neck, and yanked up and the chain broke.

"Fang catch!" I yelled thought clenched teeth and spit the key at him. He caught it and took off toward the gun case.

"No!" Jeb yelled and threw me to the ground again but the knife in my hand went through my leg this time I let out a blood curdling scream then passed out.

**FANG P.O.V**

Max screamed and I knew without looking that he threw her and she fell on the knife. I suddenly felt arms on me and put me in a head lock. I had been in this position so many times be for with the cops so it was an almost automatic response. I wrapped my leg around his ankle and jerked forward as I dunked he hit the floor hard. I somersaulted over the bed and unlocked the gun case. Jeb was up now and stumbling over the bed. I grabbed a random gun and aimed. A deafening cracking sound came from the gun and Jeb fell back on the bed dead.

"MAX!" I yelled realizing she was passed out on the floor. I picked her up and ran down the stairs. "ROUND UP PEOPLE!" I was suddenly surrounded by five worried faces. "You found Lizzy?" I asked jogging to Iggy's truck.

"Yea." Iggy said running to his truck.

"Good, go as fast as you can to the hospital!" I yelled as we piled in. I lifted max to Gazzy who was already in the bed, hopped in and took Max again. I don't know what it is about this girl but she drives me crazy and if she doesn't make it I will be crushed. I brushed her hair away from her face and a single tear rolled down my face and fell on her forehead.

"Is it raining or is someone crying over me?" Max sat up in my arms then winced. Her eyes fell on her leg that still had the knife in it. "What happened?!" her eyes went wide and she looked up at me and her face flushed as she realized she was sitting in my lap.

"Jeb threw you running after me and you fell on your knife, and passed out from the shock and now we're on our way to the hospital."

"Is he…" her voice trailed off not wanting to finish her question.

"Yes, one bullet though the heart." I said bluntly. Light filled her eyes and she pulled her self up and kissed me, I kissed her back passionately. When we broke apart she whispered in my ear.

"Thank you, Fang."

"WHAT THE CRAP JUST HAPPENED?!" Gazzy yelled wide eyed.

"AWWWWWW!" Nudge added. Then Max yelled at them,

"I CAN"T BRING YOU GUYS ANY WERE!" the four of us burst out laughing, and forgot we were on our way to a hospital.

~~~~line break two weeks later~~~~

"Fang stop! Stop! Noooooo!" Max yelled as I tackled her and we fell on the grass, "you should play football." She said as she looked at me. She had gotten her braces off and contacts. Plus her leg was fine.

"Nah, I only like tackling you." She laughed. Suddenly her head snapped up and she went into sensory overload.

"Did you hear that?" she sat up and looked around.

"No, you're just paranoid." Then as if on queue Gazzy, Iggy, Lizzy, Angel, and Nudge erupted out of the bushes and ambushed us with Nerf-guns. "I will never doubt you again!" I yelled dodging foam bullets Nudge shot me in the chest and I fell dramatically. Even more bullets hit me as Max found an automatic Nerf-gun in the bushes. "Over kill! Over kill, I'm dead! Nudge killed me! STOOOP!" every one ceased fire, "than…" Max shot one in my mouth as I started to talk. They all burst out laughing. Max and Angel high-fived and everyone fell to the ground.

This is our story of how seven ordinary teens, complete opposites, teamed up to fight for there lives and survived. It's kind of funny how opposites attract.

_**THE END**_

**Thanks to all of you that have followed, favorited, and reviewed my story.**

**Read on and fly high,**

**~Love-addictive-and-dangerous~**


End file.
